You are
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: Light and Mikami's last moments.


**Title:** _You are  
_**Author:** Tsuki Kami Kira  
**Type:** Song-Fic, (Clocks by Coldplay) and prologue, kinda. :P  
**Rating:** K?  
**Pairing:** None really, just some random thoughts between Light and Mikami. Maybe it's M x L.  
**Summary:** Light's final moments from both Mikami and Light's perspective. Death themes. Self explanatory.  
**Authors Note:** I love this song. Doh. Wrote this real quick, so sorry if you don't like; I was weak in a moment of boredom and inspiration. Please review anyway to encourage me to write more and get better, bahaha. _And lastly, please don't read this if you haven't read chapter 107 yet._

You are by Serenity. 

I watched you fall to the ground. It kept on repeating over and over in my head. Kami.. Why did this have to happen! Kami... I wish I could move from these chains that bind me. I want to cradle your body in my arms. Kami, can you hear my voice inside? Can you hear how sorry I am?

The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing

I tried, and I failed. My world, it's slipping away. The world I had in my fingertips, the perfect utopia. I was going to rule it. I'm Kira! I'm going to be a god! Misa? Takada? Mikami! All I can see and taste is my own blood. I want to be in their arms again. Somebody, hold me.

Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing

You are  
You are

Kami..! I feel an overwhelming lump in my throat, my tears are starting to fall. I only wanted what you wanted! 'You're not god, you're nothing but trash!' My words that slipped out so stupidly were now stabbing back into me. I'm sorry Kami! I don't know why I said that! I.. I'd never say that.. I wish I could turn back the time, and do something. I.. I don't know what to do. I'm just helpless, forced to watch you slipping away from the reigns that bind you to the world we live in, that we tried so desperately to save. It wasn't useless.. It wasn't for nothing. Your name, your name to me, your name to them, your name to yourself. It's absolutely everything. It will never become nothing. You are...

_Immortal._

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know singing

Death.. I'm going to die. The one thing I dealt out so easily, being the one thing that frightens me most of all. I'll cease to exist. My world, my utopia, it is gone. I want to go back to that time in High School. I would do things differently or I wouldn't get caught. L? L you're there aren't you? At that place.. Are you waiting for me? I..

Come out upon my seas,  
Cursed missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease?  
singing

Was I.. No, I wasn't wrong. I'm not wrong. Even as I feel the last beats of my heart reverberating inside my chest, I could honestly say I don't regret any of this. I have no time left. But, as my last requiem I tell you this from my heart. I did what I believed in. L, you believed in me, didn't you? You tried so hard to stop me, but when you died, you looked at me so sadly. You could have said then that I was Kira, or looked at me with anger on your face, hatred in your eyes, but you didn't. You just let me continue because it didn't matter anymore. L, I meant something to you, didn't I? Even though it won't happen, and you probably hate me, I hope I can go to the place you are at... It hurts.. It hurts so much... All of this heavy weight is lifting at last.… I'm going home...

You are, you are, you are  
You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

The tears rolled down freely, as I watched Kami breathe his last. "chikusho..." Kami had uttered, in his final breath. I watchedhis eyes close. It was gentle. Yeah, damn it all, damn everything. Damn this world. Damn my patheticness. I broke down, screaming out.

You are  
You are

Kami, why couldn't you at least take me with you? I wanted to always be by your side. Can you take me with you now? I'm sick of waiting to be saved. God, please have mercy on me... Is it okay if I go there now...?

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go

All I am is darkness. Enveloping my soul. Am I going to float here forever? How long have I been here for? It's so dark. Am I repenting for my sins? My... sins? Did I commit sins?

_What am I_...doing here?

_Where... am I_...going?

_How long.. will I_..

_How long am I_..

How long am I nothing?

Is this what warmth is? I'm being freed. I'm being stripped. I'm being touched. I'm being loved. I'm being shamed. I'm being understood. I'm returning. _Returning_..

I can vaguely feel familiar faces in the distance. They're swimming away from me. Who are they..?

I'm all alone. I don't know who I am. _Am I?_

..What are those lights?

I can hear a voice calling.. is it to me? I want.. to let go…..

_'Kira-sama...' _

owari

----o------o-------o------o------o------o------o-------o------o------o----

For reference, I translated 'chikusho' as "damn it all" for the manga. This is, a "nothing great" songfic I felt like writing, when I heard this song again T.T. Review if you liked :P Review if you hated :P just review! XD I just felt like the death was so... sad, pathetic, underachieved, underdone. The one in the manga, that is. Lol. It's like "Hyukhyuk, yeh, I said that in chapter one, didn't I?".. coughshittycough

P.S. NEAR NURFED MIKAMI UP, YOU KNOW IT. I didn't want to believe that Mikami would ever say those stupid words, nor run to the warehouse without knowing it was fake or real,so I was in denial about chapters 103+.. then today, I realised, in order to humiliate Light, Near probably wrote "yells 'You're not a god, you're just trash!' to Light Yagami" along with everything else :( It'd make sense, and the fact Mikami said it, supports the theory Matsuda came up with about Near killing Mikami and not letting Mikami check thenotebook. Sigh, why else would Ohba have wrote that in? It totally makes up for everything stupid Mikami did and said. It just _wasn't_ like Mikami at all.


End file.
